Fix You
by Randa05
Summary: Cameron's goal is to 'fix' House, but it may end up that House fixes her.
1. The Bad Day

Hello everyone. I just want to say to feel free to leave nice reviews to me:) Also, if I think that enough people like this story, I will continue writing it and posting it.

I do not own House or anything else in this story. Please don't sue. Thanks.

Dr. James Wilson walked in through the swinging doors and headed straight for the first sink to wash his hands. He was about to place his hands underneath the automatic faucet when he game-like shooting noise coming from a stall. Wilson gently tipped-toed up to the only closed stall down and placed his ear on the cold metal.

"Oh," a voice moaned and the electronic device chimed 'Game Over.'

'That could only be one person and one person only,' Wilson thought to himself. "House?" The room became quiet, suddenly the stall door opened, and Dr. Greg House stepped out. He scanned the room to find that only Wilson occupied it with him.

"Dr. Wilson, how can I help you?" House questioned and hopped on top of the sink while flipping his Game Boy back on.

"Well, you could explain to me why you are hiding in a stall while playing with your Game Boy and your team of hand pick professional doctors are out there doing your clinic work."

"I could, but then it would take away the fun of you guessing why I am here." House said back and smiled when he advanced to the second level.

"You are here because you are trying to get out of clinic work." Wilson simply stated.

"Eahhh, wrong!"

"Hiding from Cuddy?" Wilson guessed again.

"Eahhh, strike two."

"So you are not hiding from Cuddy, or clinic work. That means that you must be hiding from Cameron."

"DING, DING, DING! And tell Dr. Wilson what he has won." House mocks the generic game show host voice while switching off his game. He grabbed the cane and placed it in his right hand to help himself slide off the counter.

"She is just probably concerned with the fact that," but before Wilson could finish, House interrupted. "Blah, blah, blah. Yeah, I know. She wants to sit down and talk about my feeling and concerns about Stacy coming back to work at the hospital. And while I cry, she can be the shoulder that I can lean on during this very emotional time for me. After that, we can join hands and sing songs in a rejoicing manor. Then after all of that, we will all realize that she is just a woman with a high school crush." House spat out. He pushed the bathroom door opened and exited without saying another word.

Wilson stood in the center of the bathroom in amusement. Only House would fabricate a story like that and only House would turn down a gorgeous woman's offer of love. Wilson looked around and focused on the urinals.

HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD

House stepped out of the bathroom and turned to the left. Hopefully he would be able to make it to his office without Cuddy, Cameron, or being pressured for working clinic duty. House limped two steps and ran into Cameron.

"Good lord love a duck, do you stalk me now Cameron?" House questioned and held up his right arm with his cane against the wall to balance himself.

"What?" Allison Cameron shook her head. "No, it is just that I heard that Stacy began to work as the hospitals new lawyer and I thought that maybe you would like to talk about it."

"Stop right there." House placed his hand over her mouth. "Do you hear that?"

Cameron looked around, eyes wide open and alert to hear what House was hearing, but she heard nothing.

"I think it is coming from the men's restroom. I am going to go check it out. Hurry, scamper off and find reinforcements." House said while turning around and ducking back into the restroom.

House entered the restroom and looked over to his right, there was Wilson using one of the urinals.

"She cornered me outside the restroom." House stated to his long time friend.

"Who?" Wilson asked.

Cameron stood beside the door and replayed the scene in her head. It took her a while, but she finally realized that House was trying to get rid of her. 'I'll teach him.' Cameron said to herself as she busted through the men's door.

"House, don't think you can get away with that." Cameron yelled and then looked at what she had walked in on. Her face turned the brightest shade of red that House had ever seen. Her expression was priceless. "Oh god!" Cameron shrieked and spun around. She placed one hand over her eyes and the other over her mouth. She mumbled an apology and started walking towards the door.

"Cameron!" House yelled out, but he was too late. She had smacked right into the wall of the restroom and fell to the floor. Both House and Wilson surrounded her to survey the damage. Cameron clutched the top of her forehead, but still had her eyes squeezed shut.

"Dr. Cameron, are you alright?" Wilson asked and lifted her hand off of her wound.

"No." Cameron whined and opened her eyes to focus on House. 'He is never going to let me live this down.' Cameron thought as she gazed into his deep blue eyes.

"Is there something wrong Allison? Do we need to get you to the emergency room?" House asked as he helped her to sit up.

"No, no, I am fine. It is just that I am extremely mortified by this. I am really sorry Dr. Wilson." Cameron rose to her feet and kept her eyes on the ground. "If one of you could just point me to the door so that I could make my exit, that would be great." Cameron felt a pair of strong hands grasp her on her shoulders and spin her around towards the door. The left hand reached out, grabbed the handle, and pulled it open. Cameron noticed the long, slender fingers that were on her should and holding the door open for her. She ducked underneath his arm and glanced outside to make sure that no one was looking. Quickly she walked down the hall and through the office door.

"Oh, that my friend is what I like to call…HILARIOUS." House turned toward Wilson and smiled at his friend.

"House, please be nice to her and don't mention this to anyone. She is never going to live this down. I doubt that she will ever look at me again." Wilson pleaded.

"Oh, do you really think I would tell everyone at this hospital? Why that would be just rude." House chuckled and left the restroom. He walked down the hall and entered the same room Cameron had just a few minutes ago.


	2. The Exam

Thanks to all that reviewed, it made me happy.

Again: I do not own House M.D. or anything else that pops into this story. Thanks.

HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD

"What did House mean about you buying Wilson dinner so that he wouldn't feel cheap?" Foreman asked when he found an empty room to examine Cameron in.

"He just likes to get underneath my skin Foreman. He means nothing by it." Cameron said as she hopped on top of the exam table.

"I bet you would let him underneath your skin." Foreman mumbled.

"ERIC!" Cameron screamed.

"Sorry, it is just that," Foreman began to split her fingers together. "You liking House doesn't make sense to me." He placed a bandage over her forehead.

"Yeah and Chase being the 'ladies man' doesn't make sense to me either. But somehow that boy hooks them and reels them in." Cameron stated and jumped off of the table.

"Am I going to live Doc?" She asked.

House busted into the exam room. "Of course you are going to live. Wilson couldn't survive without his sweetie pie." House re-examined Cameron. "Mild concussion. That is not good. That is what you get for being nosey and walking into the Men's restroom."

"What? What did you do Cameron?" Foreman asked with interest.

"Oh, you didn't hear. Well, gee golly. Cameron walked straight into the restroom and saw Wilson in a compromising position, if you know what I mean Dr. Foreman. And it was love at first sight."

"Cameron, is this true?" Foreman knew to question House's stories sometimes. The man could never tell the truth without adding exaggerating details. But from the look of Cameron's face, he knew it was.

"Please don't say anything to anyone Eric. I don't want it all over the hospital, it was an honest mistake." Cameron pleaded.

"Yes, please Eric." House mocked and then walked over to the door. "I think you should go home for the day, get some rest. I wouldn't drive home if I were you. Maybe you could ask…"

"Don't say it House!" Cameron demanded. "Besides, I have someone that can pick me up."

House looked at Foreman for an answer, who was this person that could pick Cameron up? Foreman just shook his head.

House sat inside his '65 Corvette and ever so intently listened to his jazz music. This was the only place where he could hide and no one would find him. It was his own personal haven at work. He was still on the hospital grounds, so Cuddy couldn't yell at him. House looked up in his rear view mirror and saw Cameron walk out of the exit and sat on down on the stairs. 'Shouldn't she be home by now?' House asked himself. He was about to push the door open and offer her a ride when a '67 Mustang rode up and blocked his view of Cameron. It finally pulled into the closest parking space. House was surprised when Cameron pushed herself up from the stairs and made her way over to the car. A tall brunette, male got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side with Cameron. He gently pushed her hair out of the way and looked at her bandage. House couldn't help but stare, 'who was this guy?' The mystery man opened the door and let Cameron in. He made his way back to the drivers seat and took off.


	3. Forgotten Keys

Hey everyone. I am lovin' the reviews. Keep them coming. 

Again (for the third time) I don't own House or anything that might come up in the story. I wish I did, I would have a whole lot of fun owning the characters of House, but I don't.

HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD

House arrived early in the morning, so early that Cameron hadn't even shown up to go through his mail. He knew her exact schedule in the mornings, heck; he knew her exact schedule every day. At exactly 8:00 AM Cameron would arrive at the hospital, she would make her way down to her locker and change into her white lab coat. From there she would walk into the office, start the coffee and make sure four mugs were cleaned for Chase, Foreman, House and herself. While the coffee was brewing, Cameron would go get House's mail, sort it, and lay the important mail on top of his desk. Nevertheless, today he arrived early to work to get a head start on their newest patient. At least, that is what he told himself.

HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD

Cameron walked in at exactly eight. After exiting her locker, Cameron walked into the office to start the coffee, but became sidetracked by the bouquet of flowers on the table. She picked them up to smell them, Lilies, her favorite. Cameron wondered whom they might be from. Could they be from House after his constant nagging about the incident yesterday? She looked around and found a card stuck between them. "Cameron" was nicely written on the front. She opened it up and scanned the card. Cameron immediately knew whom it was from. She stormed into House's office and placed the card in front of him.

"How did you know that Lilies are my favorite?" Cameron sternly asked.

House picked up the card and acted as if he was reading it. "I didn't, but Wilson obviously knew."

"House, these are not from Wilson and you know it." Cameron picked up the card. "It's your handwriting."

"Wilson was a little nervous this morning and asked me to fill it out for him. I mean, isn't that what a good friend does; helps them out in their time of need?" House joked.

"What Wilson and I need is for you to back off of this House. Please!" Cameron begged.

"Wilson and I? You have that couple phrasing down pat." House knew that his last statement would send Cameron into a frenzy. Cameron closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she did or said anything to him. She was just going to have to walk away. She spun on her heels and walked to the exit. "Cameron, if you could get my mail that would be great." House yelled before she left his office. Cameron stopped at the door, flung the card towards House's head, and stormed off. House ducked and the card hit somewhere behind him. "Should I take that as a 'no'?" Great, now House had pissed off Cameron. He grabbed his cane and walked into the other room. If he was going to survive this day, he needed a big cup of coffee. When House entered, Chase and Foreman were already there.

"Is Cameron not coming into work today?" Chase asked.

"No, she is here. Somewhere pouting I presume." House said and walked over to the coffee maker. It was empty. He looked over at the sink and found his coffee mug was still dirty from yesterday. Damn it, he had pissed her off before she finished her routine. House mentally made a note to piss her off after she finished his mail in the future.

Foreman looked around. He saw that the coffee wasn't made, the cups weren't cleaned, and a bouquet of Lilies laid on the table. "What did you do House?"

"Me? You always think it is I that send people either crying or pouting off somewhere. Gosh Foreman, I thought we were friends. Friends don't blame friends, nor do they let friends do drugs." And with that, House popped two Vicodin into his mouth.

"I guess we are not friends then." Foreman stated and started to leave to find Cameron.

"We have a new patient. Get her back here soon. We need coffee if we are going to save this woman's' life." House said. Foreman left, he knew exactly where to find her.

"Is that the reason that you hired Cameron for; her coffee making skills?" Chase asked.

"No, she has a great ass to look at when she walks away." House smiled and nudged Chase. "Now you know why I piss her off so much. Plus, she takes care of my mail." House started to write the symptoms on the board. "Speaking of which, Chase, go get my mail. I made Cameron cry before she got to it."

HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD

Chase had brought House his mail and Foreman had returned with Cameron. House sat the pile of mail in front of Cameron. "You forgot these this morning. I had to make Chase go and get them for you."

"Thanks." Cameron said and started to sort through the mail. She submersed herself into the mail. Cameron wasn't listening to a word the men were saying in the room, which meant that she didn't hear the light peck on the door.

House looked up to see a man around 6'3" tall. He had brown hair and blue eyes. In some weird way, the man standing before him reminded him of himself when he was young.

"Allie." The man said, when he got no response, he reached in front of her and squeezed her nose. Cameron shot up from the seat and turned around.

"What are you doing here?" Cameron asked.

"Well, I went out to get stuff for tonight," a brazen smile spread across his face. It did not go un-noticed by House. "And I kind of locked myself out of the apartment."

"Kind of?" Cameron jokingly questioned.

"Okay, I full on locked myself out of the apartment. So are you going to give me your keys or not."

"Mmm, maybe." Cameron started towards the door. When she noticed that he wasn't following her, she turned around. "Do I need to put a leash on you to get you to follow me?"

"Only if you promise to be rough." He followed behind her and walked out of the room.

This was a completely new side of Cameron that House had never seen. And to be honest, it intrigued him. Foreman had started listing the possible way to treat the woman, but House kept his eyes outside and locked onto Cameron when she came back into view with the mystery man. She had handed him the key and gave him a million dollar smile, to which in return, he bent down and kissed her on the forehead before leaving. House watch Cameron walk back to the locker, he assumed that she was putting up the rest of her keys. Foreman and Chase had left to room and Wilson came in.

"Hey, I hope I am not interrupting something." Wilson stated. "Who was that guy that Cameron was with?"

"Why…jealous?" House teased.

"Not at all. Just curious. So what are you doing tonight?" Wilson asked as he picked up the flowers and smelt them.

"Oh, so you can't get Cameron so you move on to the next best thing?"

"Hardly. Who's flowers?"

"You mean you don't remember buying them for Cameron?" House was on a roll.

"You didn't. Damn it Greg. This is the reason why I received a phone call from Julie today accusing me of cheating on her with another doctor. With all your shit running around the halls, someone must have told her that something was up. I swear, you need to fix this. And if you don't, and Julie divorces me; you are paying for it." Wilson yelled.

"Fine, I will fix it. Be home at 7:00. God, you are so high maintenance."


	4. Goodbye Mr Walken

HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD

"…and that is the end of the story." House finished up when Wilson walked into his home a little after 7:00. "Jimmy, like they say, better late than never. I just finished telling Julie that the rumors going around about you Dr. Robert Chase wasn't true. That you are 100 heterosexual…at least I think ."

"Thanks for you help Greg." Wilson said while shaking his head.

"Anytime Wilson, anytime. Well, I believe that it is time to go." House looked down at his imaginary watch. "Oh, I shouldn't keep the Misses waiting."

"Actually, I was thinking that maybe you would like to hit Moe's with me? After all, it is Thirsty Thursday." Wilson asked. He saw House start thinking of an explanation to get him out of it, but Wilson wasn't going to let him go home. Wilson's mentor in the oncology field retired today and they were all meeting at Moe's to celebrate. And Wilson especially wasn't going to let House chicken out when he knew that a certain female doctor was going to be there. "After all, you did save my marriage. I could at least buy you a beer."

House knew he was stuck. "Fine. But no hitting on me this time. The last time we went out, I just felt so cheap."

HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD

House followed Wilson into the crowded bar. Within a minute, House's eyes adjusted to the light and he searched for Wilson. 'He always manages to get away from me.' House thought. But House found him, huddled in the corner with….Chase and Foreman! "Well if you brought me out here to celebrate my birthday, then you guys are about a month late." All three men looked up at House, who loomed over them. "But I tell you what; I will let you buy me the drinks tonight…Chase."

Chase looked up at House. "But I don't think…"

"You don't want me to think that you don't like me do you Chase? I might cry." House faked a sob.

"Fine, first round is on me." Chase conceded. A half an hour into the night, House was about to head home. God forbid that he had to spend five days a week with these people, now he had to spend time at the bar with them.

"Hey look, it is Cameron." Foreman pointed to the entrance when Cameron and mystery man walked in.

Cameron looked around at the bar, mystery man tailing behind her. She knew that Chase and Foreman were in the back, probably in a booth. Cameron grabbed a hold of mystery man's hand and slowly started to make her way through the crowd.

House watched Cameron make her way to the group. She was dressed in a black, laced tank top and jeans. Her hair was wavy and half of it was pulled back. Damn, she looked good. When she arrived at the booth, Foreman scooted over for her and her friend to join them in the rounded booth.

"Hi. Everyone, this is Nate. Nate this is Dr. Eric Foreman (Cameron pointed to her left), Dr. Robert Chase (who sat by Foreman), Dr. James Wilson (who sat by Chase), and my boss, Dr. Greg House." Cameron introduced.

"Hi. Nice to you all of you." Nate said and sat down by Cameron. Everyone muttered their 'hellos' except House. Wilson reached over and shoved two beers in front of them.

"So, Nate." House emphasized his name. "What do you do?"

"I am a philosophy professor at a university a few hours away from here." Nate received head nods from everyone, except House. House just sat and stared at him, while grilling him with questions. Nate picked up his drink and downed about half the glass. 'He is nervous,' Cameron thought.

"A few hours away huh? So what brings you here then?" House asked

"Well, um, Allie." Nate said and looked over at Cameron. House flinched at Nate calling Cameron Allie.

Cameron started to feel a little nervous herself. She lifted the glass and downed it like Nate had done a few seconds before. Wilson had noticed that if he didn't get House away from Nate, both Nate and Cameron were going to be unconscious in the next thirty minutes from all the alcohol.

"Greg, maybe we should go over and say 'Hello' to Dr. Waklen. It was his last day today." Wilson suggested.

"No, I think that Nate and I are getting to know each other. We are about to become blood brothers soon." House teased.

Wilson pushed on House's shoulders. The two made their way to Dr. Waklen.

"Wow, that was intense." Chase said after they left. Cameron looked over at Nate, he had gone through two beers in the last five minutes.

"Yeah, I think I need shots and lots of them if I am going to sit in the same booth with Mr. Twenty Questions." Nate waved the waitress over. "Yeah, I am going to need four shot glasses and a bottle of vodka." The waitress left and returned in seconds with the goodies. Nate filled all of the glasses up, "Drink up." Many shots later, Cameron was filling confident about herself and so was the rest of the gang, which was good because Wilson and House showed up at the booth about that time.

"Did we miss anything?" House asked and looked over at the four semi-drunk adults.

"Nooopppeee." Chased slurred. "We have just been drinkin'."

House looked across the table at Nate, he was trying to fill Cameron's shot glass but missed and sent the vodka spilling on her shirt.

"Oh no!" Cameron moaned.

"I am sorry Allie. I thought that…" Cameron covered his mouth with her hand.

"Yap, yap, yap. You sound like a poodle. Now get out so I can go to the restroom." Cameron demanded.

"Poodle? After calling me a 'poodle' do you really think I am going to let you out of this booth without apologizing to me?"

Cameron laughed. "Hell yeah you are going to let me out of this booth. You spilt vodka all over my shirt and now it smells like….vodka."

"Then just take off the shirt. It wouldn't be the first time you ran around a bar half naked." Nate added.

Cameron began to blush, but it quickly subsided. "And if I remember correctly, the last time I was shirtless in a bar it was because you and I were getting a little too friendly." Cameron finished her sentence in a seductive voice. She lifted herself up slightly and threw her right leg over his legs. Cameron sat there straddling him. She reached up and nipped at his ear. Nate closed his eyes and opened them when he felt her move. Before he knew it, she had weaseled her way out of the booth and was halfway to the restroom.

House had to force himself to blink after what he just witness. Did Dr. Allison Cameron just do what he saw?


	5. Author Note

An apology for all. I am in the process of moving and the computer that one of my roommates have will not connect to the Internet Explorer, therefore updates are not going to be easy for me. I will try to update this weekend.


	6. The Dance

HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD

A few seconds passed and Cameron was already in the bathroom. House looked around the booth, all the men seemed to be drooling; except Nate. He had this smile plastered onto his face and House just wanted to smack it right off.

"So, how long have you and Cameron been 'friends'.? House asked. He wanted to make whatever Nate was smiling about disappear.

"Oh, gosh. We grew up across the street together since I was about ten."

"How did you guys meet?" Foreman asked.

"Oh, now that is a great story. I was outside playing in my driveway when some boys who went to our school came riding by on their bikes. They started harassing me, you know, they were those kind of boys. Anyway, harassing turned into them punching me and the next thing I remember was that I was down on the ground being kicked. And that was when I heard this sweet voice start screaming at these boys and I looked up to see Allie running across the street. She picked up some rocks and started throwing them at the boys. She's got a good arm." Nate smiled in remembering what happened, but it slowly faded. "But she hit one of the boys right in the head. He fell to the ground and she just stopped. Allie stopped yelling and throwing things at the boys and just stood there, looking at what she had done. By then, both of our parents were outside trying to figure out what happened. They rushed Dave to the hospital and he was admitted within the next hour. They just wanted to keep him to make sure they didn't miss anything." Nate paused for a moment. "And that is when I knew that Allie was the girl for me."

House grasped his chest, his hand placed over his heart. "Oh my!" He started to breathe heavily.

"Greg, are you alright?" Wilson turned towards House and placed his hand on his back in concern.

"That story. It just broke my little heart. You know, Cameron defending Nate and in turn learning the valuable lesson of not throwing rocks. It just touched me." House faked.

Nate shook his head and looked behind him to see where Allie was. He saw her in the crowd in the middle of the dance floor with an unknown guy. Cameron looked up at Nate as soon as he found her. Her eyes pleaded, "Help me." "Excuse me gentlemen, I think I have to go save Allie." Nate got up and walked to the dance floor.

"Don't take too long. I really want to hear the ending to that story." House yelled. He turned around to the booth and saw Chase, Foreman, and Wilson look at him in disapproval.

"You know, you really can be a jerk sometimes." Wilson commented.

"I must have lost my touch. I thought I could be a jerk all the time." House replied. He turned around and looked out at the dance floor. Surely, Cameron and Nate would be back by now. How hard is it to tell some guy to get his grubby hands off of a woman? House squinted his eyes and finally found the two starting to dance when a new song started in the background.

(Black Eyed Peas, "Don't phunk with my heart.")  
"No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart  
(Yeah)  
No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart

I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)  
I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)

Girl, you know you got me, got me  
With your pistol shot me, shot me   
And I'm here helplessly  
In love and nothing can stop me  
You can't stop me cause once I start it  
Can't return me cause once you bought it  
I'm coming baby, don't got it (don't make me wait)  
So let's be about it

No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart

Foreman looked over to where House was so intently glaring. That is when he saw Cameron grinding her body against Nate while on the dance floor. "Damn, that girl got some moves."

Baby, have some trustin', trustin'  
When I come in lustin', lustin'  
Cause I bring you that comfort  
I ain't only here cause I want ya body   
I want your mind too  
Interestin's what I find you  
And I'm interested in the long haul  
Come on girl (yee-haw)

(come on)

I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)  
I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)

No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart

Girl, you had me, once you kissed me  
My love for you is not iffy  
I always want you with me   
I'll play Bobby and you'll play Whitney  
If you smoke, I'll smoke too  
That's how much I'm in love with you  
Crazy is what crazy do  
Crazy in love, I'm a crazy fool

No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart

Why are you so insecure  
When you got passion and love her  
You always claimin' I'm a cheater   
Think I'd up and go leave ya  
For another señorita  
You forgot that I need ya  
You must've caught amnesia  
That's why you don't believe

(uh, yeah, check it out)

Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby  
Cause you know you got me by a string, baby  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby  
Cause you know you got me by a string, baby

Baby girl, you make me feel  
You know you make me feel so real  
I love you more than sex appeal  
(Cause you're)  
That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl _5x_

_overlapping_  
No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart _2x_  
That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl _2x_

I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby) _4x_

Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby  
Cause you know you got me by a string, baby  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby  
Cause you know you got me by a string, baby"

The music ended and House was left stunned. Cameron had surprised him three times in the last 24 hours. What more could she possibly have up her sleeve? He turned around to face Wilson, but before he could say anything he was interrupted by Nate.

"Hey guys, Allie is exhausted." House looked down to see Cameron slumped by the exit doorframe. "I doubt she is going to make it home before she conks out on me. She says 'goodbye and that she will see you guys tomorrow morning.'" Nate fished inside of his pocket and threw down some money. "Nice meeting all of you. I am sure I will be seeing you guys soon."

House watched Nate walk away and meet up with Cameron. He hated the fact that Nate had a history with her. He hated the fact that they were such good friends or possibly more than friends. In general, he just hated Nate; because Nate could give her everything he couldn't.


	7. The Lunch

Hey everyone. Thank you so much for all the kind words. I love reading reviews.

Again: I don't own House…dang it .

P.S. Yes, this is a House/ Cameron fic J

HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD

"TGIF," Foreman said as he entered the office. He sat down beside Cameron who was reading the newspaper. House and Chase filed in and took a seat. Before Foreman could ask, Cameron handed him the sport section. "You know Cameron, one day, you will make a fine wife."

Cameron looked up at Foreman, but his eyes were glued to the newspaper. Her eyes slightly filled with tears, but she quickly blinked them away before anyone would noticed…at least that is what she hoped.

However, she wasn't quick enough. House saw her eyes brimmed with tears. He knew that she had been a wife before and if he had to guess, he knew that she would have been a perfect one. He could see it now…

(Dream sequence)

Cameron in the kitchen cooking her husbands' favorite meal, lasagna. She would pull the pan out of the oven just in time for her husband to barge into the house. 'Honey, I'm home,' he would scream. Cameron would rush out of the kitchen, through the hall, and to the foyer to meet him. Instead of it being Dean, her husband that pasted away, it was himself.

(Back to reality)

"Clinic duty awaits you my little ducklings." House said and shooed Chase and Foreman out of the office. Cameron stood up and started to walk out but House stuck out his cane in front of her. "So you haven't told them?" House asked.

"Of course I have," Cameron looked at House. "Told them what exactly?" She asked.

House hesitated for a few minutes. He had two options. The first to let it slide and send her off to the clinic and the second was to confront it. "About Dean," he choose the latter.

Cameron's face was emotionless. A few seconds ago she was willing to cry over her lost husband, but now she just stood and faced towards House. "What about him."

"Gee, I don't know! Maybe that you were married." House yelled.

Cameron maneuvered around his cane and walked up close to him. Just inches separated their bodies. "And how would you know that I was married." She paused to let him answer. When he didn't say anything, she continued. "Do you think looking through my medical and employment folder would tell you everything about me? Do you honestly know who I am House?" Cameron asked.

"Well, I know that you are mad at me at this moment." House replied and was answered by Cameron storming out and slamming the door. "Idiot," House mumbled.

HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD

Cameron was almost running down the halls of the hospital. She had to get out of here, even if it was only for a while. She turned the corner and spotted Nate and Wilson talking. It seemed like a serious conversation, but when Nate saw her, he quickly shook hands with Wilson and left his side.

"Look, I know that you didn't want to go out to eat for lunch, but I thought since I came all the way down here that…"

"Lets go." Cameron grabbed his arm and led him out of the hospital.

HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD

Nate sat staring at Allie. He knew something was wrong because she was quiet and fidgety. "So are you going to tell me or do I need to beat it out of you?"

"He knows my buttons and he has no problem with pushing them. Everyday I put up with all of his crap, I defend him and his decisions in front of the group, I make the coffee, and I even go through his mail for him. And at the end of the day there is no 'Thanks Dr. Cameron, you're a star.'" Allie pushed her plate away. "Why am I kidding myself, he is not that kind of person." Nate continued to stare at her. She knew that if she continued to rag on House that Nate would end up hating him, so she decided to change the topic. "Oh, by the way. Joshua called today; he is on his way home. Are you excited?" Allie asked.

"As excited as I could ever get. Which reminds me, I am throwing a party for Josh tonight. You know, a 'Welcome Home' party. Wanna come? You could invite your boyfriend House." Nate joked and finished his lunch. Allie picked up a piece of bread and threw it at him. "Now that was uncalled for," he said as he brushed off the crumbs. "You deserved every bit of that." Allie added.

"Now lets get you back to work before they come searching for you." Nate picked up the receipt and paid the waitress. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and guided her into the hospital. "Give him a break doll." Nate looked down the hallway and saw House exiting the elevator. "Not everyone can handle your beauty like I can."

"Thanks a million Nate." Allie said and stood up on her tip toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. She turned to walk away when she heard Nate yell through the hall. "You're a star."


	8. Meeting Joshua

You guys finally get to find out who Nate is in this chapter. I hope you like it.

P.S. I don't own House etc. etc.

HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD

The word about Joshua's homecoming party had gotten around the office while Cameron was at lunch. Foreman and Chase were talking about attending it since they had nothing else to do tonight. Even though Wilson, Chase, nor Foreman knew Josh, they just wanted to be out instead of stuck at the hospital doing paper work. All Cameron could do was laugh at the three men in the office. They were actually excited about this party. If they were anything like her, she knew that a life outside of the hospital didn't exist. So when an invitation to an event came, you would always jump at the chance to go.

"So who is this Joshua character anyways Cam?" Foreman asked as he poured a cup of coffee.

"A friend." Cameron answered but eyes focused on a figure in the next room. It was hunched over it's desk. She looked back and all three of the guys were staring at her. She knew they wanted to ask what kind of 'friend' she meant, but they were trying to be professional. "Here," Cameron scribbled something down on a piece of paper. "Just come to the party." Cameron pushed the paper close to them and walked into House's office.

"Dr. House," she started to apologize for earlier.

"I know, Wilson has already informed me of the party later tonight. But, darn my luck, I have to go home and wash my hair. Maybe the next time Dr. Cameron." He didn't even look up from his desk when he spoke to her. "But send your boyfriend my love."

Cameron stood there, a little in shock. "You sound jealous."

"I sound busy. Now shut the door when you leave."

The day passed by and Cameron remained in the lab so that she wouldn't have to deal with House at all. If she saw him, she might be tempted to take his cane and run away, leaving him stranded in the clinic. A smile appeared on her face with that thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Wilson asked while entering the lab.

Cameron looked up and saw Wilson. "I was just thinking how funny it would be to steal House's cane while he was in the clinic so that he would be stuck there." A smile appeared on Wilson's face.

"I have thought about doing that a million times. But you would have to make sure Cuddy was there so that she could nag him..." Wilson floated off. Cameron knew that he was playing the scene out in his head.

"Is there a certain reason why you are here Wilson, beside planning House's demise?"

"I was just wondering how you were doing with the news?" Wilson straighted up and placed a hand on Cameron's shoulder.

"What news?"

"Oh," then it hit Wilson. 'Nate hasn't told her yet.' "Nothing. Don't worry about it. I, um, I think I hear House coming down the hallway. I better go." Wilson ran out of the lab leaving Cameron confused.

HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD

Everyone had left the hospital, except House. He sat at his desk replaying everything Cameron had ever said to him and what he had said to her. He noticed that she took a lot of his crap and he never thanked her for that. Not that he would of course, he still had to maintain his repuation of a hard ass. House picked up his coffee cup and walked into the next room to empty it. On his way out of the office, something caught his eye. He found a piece of paper with Cameron's hand writing on it, it seemed to be directions. House picked the paper up and clutched it in his hands, to go or not to go.

HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD

"Joshua, meet Dr. Wilson, Dr. Chase, and Dr. Foreman." Cameron introduced them to each other.

"Pleasure to meet all of you. I always hear kind words about you three, Dr. House, is that his name, he never really get kind words spoken about him." Joshua teased. "Please, make yourself at home. The bar is to your left." Joshua kissed Cameron on the cheek, "Nice to see you love." Joshua reached over and grabbed Nate and pulled him into a long kiss, "and I have missed you. But we must go and play hosts. If we am not back in thirty minutes, save us." Joshua grabbed Nates hand and waltzed over to a crowd.

Chase, Foreman, and Wilson stood beside Cameron stunned. "So Nate and Joshua are..." Chase couldn't finish the sentence.

"Gay, lovers, partners, best friends; yes." Cameron knew she should have warned the guys before the party, but seeing their face was just too priceless. "Sorry I didn't tell you before."

"No, no, it is okay. I'm okay with it." Foreman quickly said. Two 'yeah's' followed Foremans statement.

"You guys don't have to stay if you don't want to. I will understand if you leave. But I think that Nate and Joshua are the only gay men here," Cameron surveyed the crowd. "Except that man over there who is dressed like a woman." She pointed.

"What? She is a man?" Chase looked over to the right. "Dude, she, he, whatever; hit on me earlier." Chase said in a whinning voice.

"So that means that you won't be going home alone then." Foreman teased.


	9. What is Nate?

HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD

House let his cane thump on the gravel outside Joshua's house. 'To go

in or not to go in,' it seemed to be the question. House didn't want to seem

so desperate by coming to the party. Wilson wasn't there dragging him in like

he usually does. If he walked in, everyone would know that it was his

decision alone that made him come.

"Greg."

House turned towards the voice. "Jimmy, I thought you quit smoking."

Wilson looked down at the cigeratte in his hand, "I did, four months

ago."

"Glad to see that you sticking with it."

"So what are you doing here? I thought you, lets see if I can quote

you, 'would rather do 20 hours of clinical work instead of being here.' End of

quote."

"Twenty hours?" A new voice admerged from the corner of the

house. 'Damn it, its Cuddy' House thought. "I guess I will have to add that

on to your total."

"Damn it Wilson, why do you always have to screw things up!" House

yelled as Wilson and Cuddy walked back inside to the party with House

following them. As House entered he was greeted by Chase, Foreman, Nate, and

finally Cameron.

"House, I didn't think you would show up." Cameron said.

"Well that is the problem with youth today, they just don't think."

He saw the smile on her face fall. Why did he always do that to her?

"Well, it was nice of you to show up. Please make yourself at home."

Cameron said meekly. She turned and left to find Nate, spotting him across

the room she made her way to him.

"That was smooth Greg. Romance a woman by insulting her

intellegence. How come I never thought of that?" Wilson remarked and made

his way towards Cameron and the gang.

House grabbed bottle of scotch and a glass when the bartender wasn't

looking and made his way to a table. He sat there while drinking and observed

everyone. House watched everyone around him, they all seemed to be enjoying

the party. Why couldn't he enjoy this party? And then it hit him like a

lighting bolt; it was because he wasn't happy with life. He was destined to

walk with a cane for the rest of his life, he was addicted to pain killers,

and his job was a stressful one. But there was one thing that made all those

reasons seem to float away; Cameron. His eyes searched the crowd and landed on

Cameron. It was her, Wilson and Nate huddled in a corner talking about

something. From where House was sitting, he could tell she was on the verge

of crying. 'What the hell was going on?' he thought. Before he could get up

to walk over he saw Cameron slap Nate across the face. House watched her lips

as she said something, 'How could you...' she turned her head before he could

finish reading the rest. Cameron stormed across the room and was about out

the door when House yelled at her. "Cameron." When she made no attempt of

stopping, he reached up and grabbed her arm. "Allison!"

Cameron froze when House grabbed her arm, she didn't hear him, but she

could feel him. "Allison." Her name eventually registered in her ears. She

looked up to see a concerned House staring at her. "Where are you going?"

House asked.

"Home," she mumbled as tears ran down her face.

"Here," House handed her his keys. "Go ahead and get in my car. I

will be there in a minute to drive you home." He dropped the keys in her hand

and watched her walk away. His eyes glanced back at Nate, who sat in the

corner by himself. House made his way to him.

"What did you do, cheat on her?" House asked.

"What?" a surprised Nate said.

"Cheat on her. You know, screw another girl while you are with her?"

"No." Nate said and bowed his head.

"Oh, so now you are a liar and a cheat. What else are we going to

find out about you Nate?" House waited for a response, but didn't get one. He

knew that if he continued to yell at Nate, something bad would happen. Most

likely, he would in up in jail for assult. Plus the fact that Cameron was

waiting out in his car, so House made it quick. "If you ever hurt her again,

I will kill you." House turned and left. Leaving a shocked Nate behind.

House stomped out of the house and over to the car, inside sat

Cameron. Easing his way in to the seat, he looked over to her. She seemed

lost in her own little world. He knew that he would be able to get through to

her if he tried, maybe tomorrow. House started the car and drove to his

house, he didn't want Cameron to spend the night by herself.

HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD

"Home." House said as he pulled into his driveway.

For the first time Cameron looked up. "No, we are at your home."

"That is exactly what I said; home. Come on inside." House and

Cameron quietly entered his apartment.

"Why am I here House?"

"Because, I was thinking that you have been drinking all night and

obviously upset about something so I thought maybe I could get some action."

As soon as the words left House's mouth, he instantly regretted saying them.

He looked over at Cameron; she just stood there, no response at all. "I

thought that maybe it wasn't a wise decision to leave you alone tonight.

Plus, my home was the closest and I have been drinking as well. My intentions

are purely innocent, so innocent that I will give you the bed and I will take

the couch." He watch her stand in the living room for a moment, and then she

finally moved.

"Thanks Greg."

House pointed to the hallway, "last door on your right." He watched

her walk into the darkness and disappear before he took his place on the couch.

HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD

The sunshine crept into the bedroom and shined down on Cameron's

body. Thinking she was in her bed, she turned away from the window and ended

up falling on the floor. "Ouch!" Cameron yelled and held her hand to her

head. It had hit the nightstand on her way down. Before she had time to get

up the bedroom door opened and in walked House.

"If I had known that you were going to sleep on the floor, I would

have taken the bed instead of the couch." He joked. He observed her body, all

twisted on the floor with her hand on her head. He quickly walked over and

knelt down. "Let me see." He pushed her hand off her forehead to see the

damaged that she had done. "Hmm, I think you will live. But you will have

one heck of a bruise." House pushed himself up from the floor. "I will be in

the kitchen if you need me," and walked out.

Cameron got up and walked across the hall to the bathroom. She

splashed cool water on her face and then took a look at herself. Her forehead

was starting to show signs of bruising already and the rims of her eyes were

red because she cried herself to sleep last night. Cameron pushed herself

away from the mirror and made her way into the kitchen. "House," she said

while walking through the hallway. "I think I should probably..."

House looked up from the stove. "Eat," he finished her sentence. "I

think you should probably eat as well. Seeing that I have fixed all this

food." He pointed to the dinning room table filled with breakfast

food. "Take a seat." Cameron walked over and sat down. House could tell

that she was she was still upset about last night, and nervous about this

morning. He followed her into the dinning room and served her eggs. It was

quiet for a while until House finally spoke. "I think last night that I

threatened Nate with his life so if you two ever kiss and make up don't invite

me to the wedding. I don't think he really appriciated it."

Cameron's eyes widened. "You what? What did you say to him?"

"I might have said that if he hurt you again that I could kill him or

something," House said so nonchalont. "I mean that if he cheated or broke up

with you for something then you don't need to be with him. He doesn't deserve

you."

"Oh god House, what did you do?" Cameron put her head in her

hands. "We aren't together, we never have been. Him and Joshua are a

couple."

"Him and Joshua? As in he is gay?" House asked.


	10. Magic Eight Ball

Hey everyone. Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews, I live off of those. I want to apologize for the confusion on the last chapter. My computer hates me and when I tried to fix it, it refused to cooperate. GRRRRR. But if you read the last chapter, stop at when House says "As in he is gay?" and that is the last of that chapter. You all will soon learn what happened to Cameron and Nate.

P.S., I don't own House…or anything for that matter.

"Oh no." House whispered.

"What?" Cameron looked up between her fingers.

"Well, I kind of accused him of cheating on you with another woman. I never knew it was with another man." House joked.

Cameron moved her fingers to cover her eyes again and began shaking her head. Silence fell throughout the apartment and for a moment, Cameron thought that it all might be a dream.

"You know, if you click your heels together you might just end up back in Kansas Dorothy."

'No such luck,' Cameron thought to herself. She wanted to just go home and back to bed, but she knew that if she did she would have to confront Nate. "What am I going to do, I can't go home."

"Wilson called to check up on you this morning, I guess you left everyone worried when you stormed out of there last night," House cleared his throat. "As for now, it seems like you are going to be my guest. When Wilson called this morning, I asked him to go by your apartment and have Nate pack some clothes for you. He dropped them off earlier this morning, they are by the door. Allison, I don't know what happened, or why you can't go home; but I can listen when you're ready."

HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD

House sat by his piano Sunday night just seconds after she left. Just moments before House was busy in the kitchen fixing his specialty, spaghetti, and was having Cameron taste the sauce when the phone rang. He had asked Cameron to answer it, because he thought that it would be Wilson, but he was wrong. He heard her voice change when the caller started to speak; he instantly knew it was Nate. When she hung up she began packing her belongs and all House could do is stare at her as she stared to leave. When she reached the door she turned and faced him, "he has left so I am going home." And she left, leaving him with a pot full of spaghetti.

HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD

House was surprised to see that Cameron showed up to work the next morning and he was even more surprised to see that she was back to her old self again. "Good morning Dr. House. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the clinic is full of people and Cuddy has asked me to see if you would help out."

"Is she asking or demanding?"

"Demanding."

"Alright, tell her that I will be down there as soon as I possibly can."

Cameron turned to leave and stopped. "You aren't going to come down are you?"

House pulled out his magic eight ball and shook it. "The answer is 'definitely not.' Tell Cuddy I am sorry but I always abide by my magic eight ball."

"Okay, I will tell her. But if she yells at me, you owe me big time mister." Cameron said and left.

HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD

Cameron plopped down on her chair after standing hours on her feet in the clinic. She heard a light tapping on the door and House entered.

"Did she yell at you?" House asked.

"She yelled so much that the vein in her forehead popped out and stayed out for twenty minutes." Cameron stated and lunged back in her chair.

"Ouch, that is never good."

"Yeah, my advice to you would be to hide." Cameron toed off her heels and placed her feet on the desk.

House looked down at her. She seemed exhausted. "What if I take you out, would that make up for her yelling at you?

Cameron opened one eye and looked at House, "the monster truck rally isn't in town again is it?"

House smirked, "I thought you had a good time. But no, it is not. I was thinking of an actual date-like-thing." House held his breath waiting for her reply.

"Sure, that would be lovely."

"Great, then this Friday, around 8:00." House left, leaving Cameron at her desk.


	11. The Date

Hello to all. Again, I would like to apologize for all the confusion of chapter nine. I have no idea how my format got so screwed up.

Thanks for all of the reviews. I print them out and sleep with them at night : )

Now on with the story …..

HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD

The week had surprisingly flown by quickly and now it was Friday night. He was standing outside her door waiting for her to open it. He could hear her foot steps as she walked towards the door, soon it opened.

"You are exactly on time."

"I aim to please." House brought a hand from behind his back and flowers appeared. "For you."

Cameron looked down and was greeted by a bouquet of Lilies. She graciously took them. "Thank you. Come on in while I put them in water." She stepped aside for his entrance. Cameron could feel him watching her as she walked into the kitchen. She had worn her favorite dress for tonight; it was black, spaghetti strapped, and went down a little bit above her knees. She had let her hair air dry, which made it wavy and put on a little bit more make-up than House was used to seeing her in. When Cameron came back into the living room she saw House standing by the door and he looked to be slightly nervous.

"You clean up nice," House paused, "Allison." A bright smile flashed on her face, he could get used to that smile.

"Thanks, you don't look so shabby yourself Greg."

"No need to tell me that, I know that I am pretty." House spun around to model himself. "Are we ready?"

"Yeah," Cameron reached down to grab her purse and House ushered her out the door.

HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD

Twenty minutes later and in complete silence, House pulled up to the doors of the restaurant. A young man opened Cameron's door and offered her a hand to get out. She gladly accepted and once out turned around to see House hand the keys over to his beloved Corvette.

"Dale," House looked down at the teenagers name tag. "I know that you don't know this, but I am a doctor; a very good one to say the least. And I know that you are wondering why I am telling you this of all people and the answer is quite simple. This is my car; if you hurt it in any way, I will hunt you down, kill you, and make it look like natural causes." House pulled his cane out of the back of the car and walked over to Cameron before turning around to the boy. "Oh and Dale, I am not kidding." House extended his arm for Cameron to take a hold of and escorted her into the restaurant.

Cameron turned around while being lead into the restaurant and saw the boy still standing by the car. "I think you made him pee in his pants."

"It wouldn't be the first time."

The hostess sat them down and returned to her post, leaving them alone in the corner of the room. Soon their waiter appeared and took there order. While waiting for their food, Cameron and House began to drink wine and talk. They had talked about everyone at the hospital, even Cuddy, before their food came and they ate in silence.

"You know," she said feeling a little brave because of the alcohol that she had consumed, she looked down at his shirt. House had on a dark blue t-shirt with a light blue button up shirt to cover it. He had worn black slacks and a suit jacket. "You should wear blue more often."

"And why is that?" House asked as he poured Cameron another glass of wine.

She lifted it up and brought it to her lips, "because, it looks good on you."

"Well, then you should wear that dress more often." House watched as her face became confused.

"And why is that?" She mocked House, slowly bringing down her glass of wine.

"Because, it will look good on my bedroom floor." He watched her eyes widen and her hand freeze in mid-air. A small smile appeared on his lips and he reached across the table to grab her glass. His hands brushed against hers as he pulled it from her grasp and placed it on the table. "Check please," he asked the waiter.

HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD

Cameron awoke and wiggled her way out of House's arms. She gently pulled the sheet around her body and tipped toed out of his bedroom. Upon reaching the living room Cameron sat on the couch. She found her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She needed to call Melissa, who was one of her best friends. Looking down she saw that she had a voice message. Cameron pressed the "listen" button and punched in her code. "Oh no," she whispered to herself.

"That is something a guy never wants to hear when he checks on the girl that he brought home last night." House commented as he entered into the living room.

"Oh no, Greg, I didn't mean it like that. It was about the voice message." Cameron tossed her cell phone on the couch. "It was Joshua. He was calling to check up on me."

"So the 'oh no' was about… "House paused to let her finish the sentence.

"Nothing, really." Cameron looked nervously around. "Do I get your famous breakfast again?"

"No, I don't think I have the energy to make it. You wore me out last night Allison." House winked at her. "I was thinking that I might have the energy to drive us to Denny's."

"Sounds good, lets go." Cameron started to walk towards the door.

"Cameron?" House called behind her. She spun around and faced him. "You might want to put on some clothes first."


	12. Dang those eggs and Cindy Lou Who

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own House.

Author's Note: I am SO sorry for taking forever to update this. I really like the story, but it has become real hard to write it lately. Please forgive me.

The pair stepped inside the restaurant and took the nearest seat available. House could tell that something was still bothering Cameron. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Penny? Is that all I am worth to you?" Cameron teased.

House reached down into his pocket and pulled out some change. "Lets see. I have a quarter, two dimes, five nickels, and ten pennies. That equals out to about eighty cents, so I will make you a deal. I will give you ALL this change if you tell me what has been bugging you."

Cameron reached out her arm and opened her hand. "Give me the money first," she raised her eyebrow. "I don't trust you to give it to be after."

House reached across the table and let the change fall from his hands to hers. "Spill."

Cameron shoved the eighty cents into her pocket and pursed her lips. "The night at the party Nate told me that he…" but Cameron was cut off.

"Hello, my name is Cindy and I will be your waitress today. What can I start you two off with?"

House glared at Cindy for interrupting Cameron.

"I will have," Cameron stared at the menu. "Oh, the scrambled eggs, bacon, wheat bread, and Orange Juice please."

"And for you sir?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah, what she is having except make the scrambled eggs over easy, change the bacon into sausage, and white bread not wheat. Oh, and coffee but I also want the Orange Juice."

Cameron watched Cindy write the orders down and walk off. "How is that anything like mine?"

"What?" House made a face. "I got the orange juice." House watched Cameron fidget for a while. "So you were saying before Cindy Lou Who interrupted…"

"Cindy Lou Who. Does that make you the Grinch?"

"Quit trying to change the subject and no, that does not make me the Grinch, unless you want me to be." House leered.

"I don't 'dig' green, hairy men. But as I was saying before, Nate told me that he had found out a while ago that he…"

"Scrambled eggs." Cindy held out a plate and placed it in front of Cameron. She sat the rest of the food down and walked back to the kitchen.

"Okay, so Nate told you that…" House looked up from his plate at Cameron.

"Hot!" She squealed and reached for her napkin to dispose of the food. Cameron quickly grabbed the nearest beverage and began to down it, only to find that she had grabbed House's coffee. "Hotter!" She squealed again. House handed grabbed the orange juice and pulled out some ice cubes.

"Open." Cameron opened her mouth and let House place the ice cubes inside. "Better?" He asked.

Cameron nodded her head in approval. She let the ice cubes dissolve and pushed away her food. "I thrank I burwnt my mouwth and troat." Cameron mumbled.

"You think you burnt your mouth and throat?" House tried to decode her sentence. Again, she shook her head yes. House stood up and went to pay for the meal. He pulled his chair beside hers and began to exam the damage. "I think we should make a quick stop at the hospital, just to be sure. Until then, don't talk." He pulled her chair out and helped her up and out to the car.

"So, now that you can't speak, I think I should at least get my eighty cents back." House held out his hand.

HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD

House sat outside the waiting room and impatiently waited for the emergency room doctor to finish up his exam on Cameron.

"House, what are you doing here?" Wilson asked.

"I just can't get enough of this place. This hospital just floats my boat."

"Okay, with that being said. What are you really doing here?" Wilson asked again.

"Cameron burnt her mouth on eggs and then downed hot coffee to relieve the burn, accidentally anyways. So I brought her to get checked out."

"Oh, is she going to be okay?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah, she should be. Dr. Ritter is in with her now. So Jimbo, what are you doing here on a Saturday?"

"I, uh, I am seeing a patient that was admitted today."

"What is so special about this one that you dragged yourself down here on a Saturday morning?"

Wilson shook his head as if he couldn't say.

"Come on Jimmy, I have eighty cents with your name on it." House pulled out the change from his pocket. House could tell that Wilson was debating whether or not to tell him.

Wilson put out his hand and gathered the change from House, "The patient is Nate, Camerons' friend."


	13. Bedside manners

Disclaimer: I don't own House, nor do I even own my own house.

Author's Note: I just want to thank everyone for all the wonderful reviews. I am getting low on ideas, so any would be appreciated.

HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD

House's head shot up towards the door when it opened revealing Dr. Ritter and Cameron.

"You should be fine. The only problem that I can see is that you might develop some blistering on your tongue and roof of the mouth. Just be extra careful eating is the only advice I can give you." Dr. Ritter motioned Cameron out of the exam room. "Dr. House? Are you that concerned about Dr. Cameron's well being that you sat out here the entire time?"

"No, the hot new nurse came by a few minutes ago and I took her to the supply closet; we hopped on the good foot and did the bad thing. I made it back just in time for Cameron to come out so that she can fill out this law suit against the restaurant. Once Cameron gets the money, I can have her put me down on her will, and then I can kill her off and retire. It is my master plan to relieve me of clinic duty!" House gave his evil laugh.

"Well Dr. Cameron, if it gets worse I would advise to come back to me. Don't trust House."

"Thank you Dr. Ritter." Cameron shook his hand and watched him walk off as she sat down by House. "Are you really going to sue?" Cameron nodded to the file in his hands.

"Oh," House looked down at the file. "No, it is someone's medical file." He said in a whisper.

"A new patient for us? Let me see." Cameron grabbed the file.

"Cameron, give it back." House lunged for the file in her hands. She quickly backed away. "You don't want to see it, trust me Allison." House watched as her fingers flipped open the file and as her eyes widen at the name. He knew immediately that he shouldn't have had Wilson bring the file down to him so that he could go over it. He should have waited, he should have given Cameron time to go home and then he could have checked his file. But there was one thing that House knew; Nate did not have that kind of time.

HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD

"House, what a pleasant surprise."

House walked into Nate's hospital room. "A surprise indeed. Wilson just told me about your condition a few minutes ago. He said that you have been his patient for a while, but you told him to keep it a secret."

"Yeah, and surprisingly his is good at it, well until he pressured me into tell Allie and we all know how that went. Speaking of the girl, how is she?"

"She actually just left the hospital after being checked out by Dr. Ritter, our ears, nose, and throat specialist."

Nate arose from his bed a little. "What happened?"

"Nothing big at all, she is 100 healthy. Nate, I…"

"Before you start lecturing me House, I would like to tell you something." Nate waited for House to nod. "Allie, Dave, and I grew up un-seperatable. We hit high school and that is when I realized that Allie and Dave were meant to be together, forever. Allie got this look in her eyes when spoke about Dave," Nate smiled in remembrance and then his voice lowered. "But forever didn't last as long as it should have. Months after their wedding, Dave took a turn for the worse. They both knew what was going to happen, but she stood by him. Every wish that Dave had, Allie granted. If he didn't want to be on the new, experimental drug that was coming out, she didn't force him too. She sat by his bed side and watched him fade away into nothing. I have stood beside her since the death of her husband and I have never seen her look in her eye until the day that she met you."

House's full attention was now on Nate.

"You somehow brought Allie back to the living. I remember the day when she first told me about you. She came to visit Josh and I for a weekend and told me EVERYTHING that she knew about you; your past with Stacy and your present with the hospital." Nate took a deep breath and held it for a while. Letting it all out he continued. "Allie didn't understand why she couldn't break the walls around your heart, she just thought that you didn't find her attractive enough," House winced at Nate's statement. "Or that you were still in love with Stacy. But I know why."

"You do?"

"You don't want to let Allie in because you are afraid that one day you will be in that same position that you were in with Stacy, but with Allie by your side. You will have to watch the sadness appear on her face as she looks down at you while you lie on the hospital bed. You will worry that just maybe Allie will do the same things that Stacy did so long ago, which will lead you to resent her, something that you don't ever want to do. Allie is in that same boat, this is why she isn't here with me now. She would be placing herself in the same position that she lived not so long ago with Dave." Nate finally locked eyes with House for the first time after House walked into the room. "There was something that you were going to say?"

House thought for a moment. He was going to tell Nate that it was childish to keep this kind of a secret from Allie, but now he couldn't. "It was nothing important. Just get well. I will be back later to check up on you." House left Nate that night lying in his hospital bed and Nate left House thinking about Cameron.


	14. A limp and a lisp

Disclaimer: I wish I owned House.

Author's Note: I want to state before anyone reads this chapter that Cameron in this story is going through a rough time. So she may be a little over emotional, a little rash, or un-Cameron like. Just work with me here.

HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD

House entered the lab and couldn't find Allie, but then he heard a small ruckus in the supply closet. He opened the door to reveal Allie and a step stool reaching above her head to the top shelf. "Is that where you hide your crack?"

Allie whipped around, lost her footing and began to fall. House instinctively took a step forward and caught her before she had a chance to hit the floor. But with her upper body leaning on him and one foot on the step stool, House began to teeter himself. Before they knew it, House was flat on the floor with Allie on top of him. "What an interesting position you put us in Allie." House cracked, but then he noticed the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" House began to look over the body parts that he could see.

"I am losing him aren't I?" Allie croaked.

"Unfortunately, yes, you are."

"What am I going to do with out him?" Allie buried her face in between his neck and shoulder. "Who is going to be there for me when things get rough?"

House stroked the back of her head with his hand. "I will Allie, I will be there for you." He laid on the cold floor with Allie on top of him until her sobbing stopped. "You know, he is waiting for you to go and see him."

Allie lifted her head up and looked him straight in the eye. "Will you walk me there?"

"Of course I will."

HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD

"Here she is, Miss America." House sang as Allie entered Nate's room, where the rest of the gang was.

"Cameron, I don't want to alarm you are anything, but ummm, you have been hanging out with House way too much because you have developed a limp." Chase pointed out.

"I'll take care of Chase, you talk to Nate." House whispered in her ear. "Come on guys, lunch is on Chase." House said and shoo'ed the gang out so that Allie and Nate could have some private time together. Once they all left, House turned towards Allie, "I am going to be right there in that chair. If you need me, fire the flare gun."

Allie smiled and watched House leave the room. She quietly walked and took a chair that Wilson had occupied moments earlier.

"Limp?"

"I fell off a stool." Allie answered.

"Lisp?"

"I burnt my tongue and mouth."

"Nose?"

"What?" Allie's hands flew up to her face to touch her nose. "What is wrong with my nose?"

"Nothing, I just wanted you to show another emotion other than 'pissed off'." Nate watched as twelve different emotions ran across Allie's face until she settled on grief.

"If you leave me, who am I going to call to vent to?" Allie sobbed.

"House."

"What if it is about House?" She choked out.

"Wilson, Foreman, even Cuddy. Not Chase though, he might go tell House what you said." Nate's remark finally got Allie to smile.

"I am sorry Natey, for everything." Nate nodded at her apology.

"I am sorry too Allie Lou, for everything." He could see her cringe at his horrible nick-name for her, just like he does when she called him Natey. Nate grabbed her hand and held it in his. "I want you to promise me something though."

"Anything." Allie replied.

"Don't go find yourself a new gay husband. That is my title and my title only."

"But what about Joshua? Can't he by my 'new gay husband'?" Allie asked.

"Phsss, he is not good enough for you. I already told him that he can't put the moves on you. Now get up here in the bed with me and lets watch a late Oprah. Brad Pitt is her guest." Allie snickered and climbed up on the bed, curling up beside him.

HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD

House waited what felt like forever outside in the hallway. It was almost 8:00 PM and he was starting to wind down from the exhausting day. All he could think about was Allie and his bed. Standing up, he grabbed his game boy and made his way to Nate's room to find Allie and Nate asleep in the bed. He quietly walked over to the side that Allie was at and nudged her. "Hey Sleeping Beauty, visiting hours are over."

Allie opened her eyes and climbed out of bed. "I don't want to leave him."

"I know, but Foreman and Wilson are on duty tonight; they lost a bet or something. They will watch over him and call if anything changes." House helped Allie slip on her jacket.

Allie looked down at Nate's sleeping figure. She stretched over, kissed him on the forehead, and whispered something that House couldn't hear. House could see a small smile stretch across Nate's lips and he mumbled something in return.

"Lets go." Allie pulled the hair out of the back of her jacket and linked arms with House as they exited the hospital.

HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD

House gently flopped down on his bed, trying not to awake Allison from her sleep. He had been up for most of the night softly playing the piano. When he heard the clock chime 11:30 PM, he knew it was time to go to bed. So he laid there and concentrated on Allison's breathing, which eventually lulled him in to sleep.

He felt that he had only been laying there on his bed for minutes before he heard a familiar ringing beside his ear. Reaching for the phone, House sat up in the bed. "What?"

"House, it is Wilson. I tried to call Cameron but she isn't at home. It is Nate, he is not doing so well."

"We will be there soon." House hung up and switched on the lights.

"Mmm," Allie groaned when the lights flicked on. "Off."

"Allie, get up. We need to get to the hospital now." Allison immediately sat up. "It was Wilson, Nate doesn't have much time."

HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD HOUSEMD

House pulled out of his drive way and sped down the road. The hospital was only a few minutes away and he knew they would be there in less than that. Once they reached the building, House pulled in to the closest parking spot and turned off the engine. He hopped out of the car and tried his best to keep up with Allison.

'This can't be happening,' Allie thought to herself as she ran down the hallway towards Nate's room. 'It is just going to be a scare, he is going to okay.'

She stopped in front of his doorway to hear Wilson announce, "Time of death, 12:56AM."

Allison couldn't remember much after that. To her, it seemed like life was moving in slow motion. Foreman was writing on Nate's chart. Wilson was unhooking him from the machines. And out of the corner of her eyes, she could see House approaching. "No," she softly whispered, letting her presence known to the men inside the room.

"Cameron," Foreman dropped the chart on the table and made his way towards her.

Allison pushed her way through the room and clutched on to Nate's arm. "No, I am not ready for you to leave me." Allison felt Nate's lifeless arm slip through her fingers and she turned to see House standing beside her.

"Come here." House opened his arms and waited for her.


End file.
